Flexible pouches are formed from sheets of pliable material such as metal laminates. The sheets may be folded together and the edges sealed so as to form a pouch body. A fitment may be sealed to the pouch body. The fitment includes an opening for providing access to the contents of the pouch. Such pouches are mass produced and filled for commercial use.
In certain instances filling operations create a pressure on the sealed side of the pouch, in particular the inner edge of the seal begins to separate. The separation may result in deformation of the outer surface of the pouch body, causing the appearance of wrinkles as shown in the prior art figure. Furthermore, the fold also forms wrinkles, as shown in the prior art of FIG. 1. Such an imperfection may in turn reduce the commercial desirability of the manufactured pouch. Accordingly, it remains desirable to have a pouch configured to store products wherein the outer surface of the pouch does not form wrinkles during and after filling operations.
Furthermore, in pouch forming operations the outer edge seal may form a generally sharp edge. The sharp edge may cause discomfort to users. Accordingly, it remains desirable to have an outer edge conforming to the grip of a user, and minimizing the effect of the edge so as to facilitate and ease the handling of the pouch.
The pouch is typically formed by sealing the side edges of a sheet of material together to form a pouch body. The side edges are sealed together by melting the side edges to form a unitary sheet of material. However, melting laminate material together in such a manner creates ketones which when introduced into the pouch body may reduce the shelf life of the product or add an unwanted odor. Accordingly, it remains desirable to block the ketones from entering into the pouch body.